


for your empty soul

by komikamii



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Angst, M/M, Probably ooc, another 3am fic wow, does this make any sense? no, ha get it? empty and sky bc they're both 空 in japanese? yknow??, i tried to make this longer i really did, unedited, why cant i write more than 500 words, yeah bad tags, yeah idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komikamii/pseuds/komikamii
Summary: Ikari Shinji's soul is empty, and Kaworu's is the neverending sky.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Kudos: 26





	for your empty soul

**Author's Note:**

> i have once again written something at like 1-4am, not edited it, and posted it without thinking. enjoy ig idk

Shinji Ikari’s soul is empty. And, if his is empty, Kaworu Nagisa’s is the never ending sky.

It’s blue. Shinji notices this the first time he sees the other boy in NERV headquarters, sitting at a white piano in a bare room. It’s cold, but Kaworu’s fingers are warm as they grace his and settle on the black and white keys. His voice is warm, the song he sings softly under his breath coloured yellow and green and all colours Shinji’s empty soul never felt.

Shinji sings along, and his soul sings along, and suddenly it’s not so empty anymore.

And for once, he smiles, and for once, he thinks maybe he’s not so worthless.

Kaworu’s fingers grow warmer as they touch his and gently guide Shinji’s hands to the keys, and they grow cold when they part later that day.

When they lay under the never ending sky, Kaworu’s soul seems to blend right in. Shinji can feel it, bleeding into his own until they both feel like a part of the stars.

“I really was born to meet you,” Kaworu says, and a piece of Shinji’s heart breaks off and forever attaches itself to the boy he stares at the stars with. He thinks maybe soulmates are real, and if they are, that he might not mind sharing his soul with Kaworu’s.

And then Kaworu’s soul is white. It’s overcast. They’re sitting on a cold hard bed and Kaworu is taking the collar from his neck with his cold fingers and placing it on his own.

Shinji’s breath hitches in his throat. He can’t explain why, but he feels like something is terribly wrong the moment he sees the grey-haired boy with the black collar resting so delicately on his collar bones.

He dreams of tearing away the metal from his skin.

They meet again in the bare room, and Kaworu’s fingers touch Shinji’s again, but they’re cold and his soul is starting to feel empty too and Shinji wonders if it’s because of him, if he somehow sucked the life out of this boy. They play another song, but the lyrics are all coloured black and red and nothing feels the same anymore.

And Shinji knows nothing will be the same again.

And then Kaworu’s soul is red. It’s red and so is the blood splattered on the glass and so is the blood on Shinji’s hands and _oh God_ everything is red red red red. All Shinji can see and feel is red and suddenly Kaworu’s soul is emptier than his own, and he’s dead _oh fuck_ he’s dead dead dead.

And then everything seems to lose its colour.

And Shinji Ikari’s soul is empty.


End file.
